


Good Changes

by Purple_ducky00



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Howling Commandos are himbos, M/M, POV Steve Rogers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:14:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28253745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Purple_ducky00/pseuds/Purple_ducky00
Summary: Steve loves his found family, but Bucky has a boyfriend who's changing the status quo. Can Steve work through that?
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Tony Stark
Comments: 3
Kudos: 89
Collections: Bucky Barnes Bingo 2020, StarkBucksBingo2020





	Good Changes

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Good Changes  
> Creator: Ducky  
> Warnings: None Apply  
> Pair: Winteriron  
> Squares Filled: G5 – The Howling Commandos Starkbucks bingo  
> Y5 – Height Difference Bucky Barnes Bingo  
> Summary: Steve loves his found family, but Bucky has a boyfriend who's changing the status quo. Can Steve work through that?  
> Word Count: 764 words  
> Link: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28253745

Steve is happy to have a large found family. His mother passed when he was young from cancer, and his father was not a happy or kind man. The only person he had in the world was Bucky. When he turned eighteen, he and Bucky joined the army. They spent several tours with the same group of guys, nicknamed the “Howling Commandos.” One year, they all decided on their own not to come back for the next tour.

Now, they band together like bees on a grapefruit. Parties are always wild, and all the men are still single. Then something happens… Bucky gets a boyfriend. Steve is the first to meet Tony, and he just can’t help but feel discontent. There’s nothing _wrong_ with Tony, per se, but he’s messing up the status quo.

Tony is a science teacher who works at the same school as Bucky. With stars in his eyes, Bucky gushes about Tony to Steve all day. Tony is this, Tony is that. It’s enough to make Steve want to scream.

He’ll come home from work to find Bucky and Tony asleep on the couch, the credits of a Star Wars movie rolling quietly on the screen. He finds Tony’s glasses sitting on the counter. He turns to say something to Bucky on the quiet days they both have off to find that Bucky is not home. Why can’t things just go back to the way they were before Bucky had asked Tony out?

Steve hates when he is out somewhere with the two of them, and people comment just how cute Tony and Bucky look together. Tony is 5’4” compared to Bucky’s 6’1”. Apparently, it’s aesthetically pleasing or something.

Tony has taken over so many parts of the Howling Commando’s lives, and Steve just doesn’t want to change. He starts staying away from parties because whenever Tony is there, he controls the room. He leaves when Tony comes over, and he avoids him completely.

Once he heard Tony ask Bucky. “Does Steve not like me? I feel like he never wants to be around me.”

“He doesn’t like change. And you changed a lot of things here.” Morita says. “He’s just having a pity party for himself.”

Steve bristles. Who gave them the right to try to psychoanalyze him? He storms out of the house undetected. Running helps him clear his mind so he goes on a long run. He ends up talking with an Air Force veteran for a good while. They exchange numbers before leaving.

He walks home alone. It always seems like he’s been doing things alone. It’s not fair! Why did Tony have to replace him? He never sees his friends anymore! Walking in the back door of his and Bucky’s house, he sees the Commandos in a synchronized dance to some weird song.

“Forty-nine times!” They all shout-sing. “Forty-nine times, we fought that beast. Your old man and me.” While a video is playing on the screen. “It had a chicken head with duck feet, with a woman's face too.” They shout even louder. “OH, THAT’S RAD!” As the video and dance goes on, Steve’s spirits fall even lower. He used to be a part of this. Now it’s Tony there, leading them on.

_He always made room for you; you just never made room for him_. A voice inside his head says. Steve tilts his head. As much as he hates to admit it, he’s at fault here. His friends aren’t choosing Tony over him; they are simply including Tony. Steve himself is choosing to not attend.

Once the song ends, he walks in slowly. “You guys look like you’re having fun.” He observes.

“Steve! You made it!” Dum Dum cheers. “Come dance with us! Tony’s teaching us how to dance in formation. I feel like Beyonce!”

Steve looks at Tony who is watching his face carefully. “Can I join?” He asks. “I’m new at this, and it looks like you’ve been practicing for a while.”

“Don’t worry. We’ll add you in.” Tony’s face shines brightly. “I just need to grab some water.” He kisses Bucky and walks into the kitchen. Steve follows.

“I’m sorry for the way I've been treating you. In my mind, you were ruining all I thought I had built, but really it was me tearing it down when you had become another pillar. Can you forgive me?”

“Of course!” Tony grins. Shoving Steve with his hips, he nods. “Now let’s teach you how to dance.”

This time, Steve joins the line and belts out with the others, “FORTY-NINE TIMES!”

**Author's Note:**

> [ This is the song they were dancing to. ](https://youtu.be/RySHDUU2juM) It's a bop!


End file.
